


Tummy Monster

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, bucky is a massive puppy dog and a sweetheart, i love him so much, overweight reader, plus size reader, someone mail me a bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re overly conscious of your stomach, Bucky is overly in love with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Monster

You’d always been incredibly aware of your stomach, even when you were a kid; it was always larger than most of your friends’, it was always round and soft, with a little crease in the middle and it always overhung, and rolled when when you sat down, it was not flat. It was never flat. It was something you’d always been so distinctly aware of even as you grew to love your body piece by piece; old partners would avoid talking about it or some even pointed it out negatively, friends would ignore it and try to tell you you weren’t fat even though all you wanted to hear was that you were and that you and your tummy were okay. And then you’d met James Buchanan Barnes. 

He was incredible in pretty much every way; extraordinarily handsome, strong, selfless, kind, and broken. But so so so good, he tried so hard and that transferred over to you even when you were just friends, he tried so hard to show you that you were pretty. That you were good. Kind. Nice. Wonderful. Appreciated...and it worked, but it wasn’t until your romantic relationship that the subject of your stomach really came up...and you learnt rather quickly that Bucky was perhaps too fond of your stomach. If too fond was a thing of course. 

Evidence of that happened regularly. Such as today, you had been laying on your shared bed, still in your pajamas watching some morning news programme when he flopped down next to you after brushing his teeth, his hands slowly pushing your nightshirt up and leaving your tummy exposed. The moment it was he laid his cheek against it, scratchy stubble against soft skin. Bucky looked up at you, cheek nuzzled into your tummy, arms making their way around your waist. “Baby...” It was adorable...but it still made you a little twitchy so to speak, you’d never met someone before who really loved your tummy and it was hard to get used to. 

“Mmm?” He turned his cheek, blue eyes closing as he pressed a quick kiss to the soft skin of your stomach right over one of your old stretch marks, he had taught you to love them...and now he wanted to teach you to love your tummy too. It was one of his favourite parts of you; it was soft, and squishy, and he could sleep on it and cuddle into it, but most of all it reminded him that someone so soft, and kind loved him...even when he was hard and jagged with broken edges. You still loved him, and he loved you more than he thought was ever possible. More than he thought was possible as a silly boy running around Brooklyn with a girl on each arm. More than he thought anyone could love another person. 

Your breath caught in your throat, leaning up slightly on your elbows, you watched as Bucky moved around. He laid between your legs on his own stomach and pressed open mouthed and closed kisses to the skin of your tummy. Every now and then he’d nip at the skin there lightly with his teeth in a way that had you giggling despite the tender moment. His own face lit up every time you did. He loved it when you laughed. He loved when he was the cause of it even more. He was leant on his forearms, hands holding your hips, which squirmed every now and then from the ticklish sensation or from laughter. 

He trailed kisses over the side of your stomach where a dip and curve showed the roll of your stomach. He trailed kisses over the top of your tummy and the bottom, nuzzling his nose into the skin and sucking at patches. God he loved your stomach, the heat had risen to your cheeks whether he could tell or not you weren’t sure...but he made you feel like a teenager again. Giddy and love struck. 

The kisses turned into raspberries instead, your laughter increased as did your squirming as his hands held your hips down firmly and his mouth blew hot air into your skin, a terribly ridiculous noise happening from the motion. He playfully growled when you nearly dislodged your hips from his grip, “Oh no! The tummy monster, whatever will I do?” You’d never felt more playful with your stomach exposed, it was strange to not feel guarded, but then you supposed you never really needed to be guarded around Bucky. 

“Give into me?” You laughed louder, running a hand through the long dark locks of his hair, he refused to cut it shorter...although he did regularly get it trimmed so it didn’t look ridiculous. You loved his long hair, liked gripping it and braiding it and messing with it. 

A boyish grin saw his head dipping again, lips pressed once more to your stomach, occasional kisses and common raspberries, and rare nipping that had you glancing down and thinking that your stomach looked pretty great when Bucky was attached to it. Even more so when he was looking up at you like you held his world in your hand.

Your hand came to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing gently across his jaw and the thick stubble that laid there as he slowly walked himself up your body. His knees fitting on either side of your hips, his face as close at it could ever get without really touch your own, “I love you, James, I hope you know that.” Your eyes flickered across his face taking it all in; the strong nose, the sharp cheek bones, the square jaw, the blue eyes, everything that made up the face you loved. God, you loved this man so much. He was everything, he did everything. He was devoted, and caring, he was everything you’d ever wanted and it scared you sometimes just how deeply enamoured with him you were...but it was a good kind of fear that sent a happy thrill through your blood. 

“I love you too, doll, I love you so much...you ain’t getting rid of me anytime soon.” His forehead pressed against yours, your noses lightly rubbing against each other in the most childish way that suddenly seemed more special than it ever had appeared before. Your lips were so close you could feel him speak the words, one of his hands back at the side of your stomach, lightly rubbing against the skin there. 

“I wouldn’t want to.”


End file.
